Siempre te voy a cuidar
by ClearePines
Summary: Después de la muerte de Dipper. La familia Pines tiene un encuentro con un ángel muy familiar.
**¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les guste este one-shot.**

 **Si alguien ya vio el Raromagedon, aclaro que aquí no paso.**

 **Hora de comenzar.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Punto de vista de Mabel

Es un día nublado, siento suaves corrientes de aire pasar por mis brazos, tengo un ramo de flores de varios colores y tipos en las manos, frente a mi hay una tumba. La tumba es de forma cuadrada, de color negro, tiene unas palabras grabadas con blanco que no logro distinguir.

Siento como las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por mis mejillas, me agacho y dejo el ramo de flores frente a la tumba. Las lágrimas comienzan a nublar mi visión, agacho mi cabeza y siento como las gotas que salen de mis ojos son cada vez más continuas.

Entonces, siento como alguien me abraza por la espalda, no puedo verlo pero alcanzo a percibir que irradia una no muy brillante luz azul claro. Me doy la vuelta y correspondo el abrazo, cuando alzo la mirada para ver quien me esta abrazando todo se vuelve negro.

Me desperté un poco exaltada, hay una ligera capa de sudor frió en mi frente, ese sueño no es la primera vez que lo tengo, desde muy pequeña lo e tenido y nuca se que esta ocurriendo, a quien estoy abrazando y que significa. Giro mi cabeza y veo a mi hermano que sigue durmiendo, cada vez que tengo ese sueño y veo a Dipper, tengo la extraña sensación de que el estaba en él.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la cama de mi gemelo, cuando estoy a su lado lo abrazo y grito _-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-_ el despierta exaltado y un poco irritado por el grito, pero aun así corresponde el abrazo _-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-_ dijo.

*1 hora más tarde*

Era un día solado y bello, Dipper y yo íbamos caminando juntos con mi cerdito Pato al lado mio, atrás de nosostros venían nuestros papás, que estaban aquí en Gravity Falls para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños número 13, atrás de ellos venían los tíos Stan y Ford, dijimos que Ford era un investigador que se hospeda en la cabaña y con quien formamos una buena relación a lo largo del verano.

Nos dirijamos al restaurante de Linda Susan para desayunar, nuestro fiesta de cumpleaños seria hasta la tarde, así que teníamos la mañana libre. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo hasta que mi cerdito sale corriendo _-¡Pato!-_ grite mientras comenzaba a perseguirlo _-¡Mabel!-_ grito Dipper mientras corría detrás de mi.

Finalmente se detiene Pato y lo cargo _-No vuelvas a hacer eso-_ le digo mientras acaricio su panzita, en ese momento escucho el sonido de algo que viene hacía mí, acompañado del grito de mi hermano _-¡MABEL! ¡CUIDADO!-_ miro hacía un lado y veo que un autobus se dirige hacía mí, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que estaba parada a la mitad de la carretera, no tenia tiempo para moverme, no sabía que hacer, entonces sentí como era empujada hacía la banqueta.

Caí de rodillas, escuche el repentino frenó del autobus, cuando me gire para ver que había ocurrido sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por un momento. El que me había empujado era Dipper, que en consecuencia fue golpeado por el autobus _-¡DIPPER!-_ grite mientras corría hacía él, lágrimas comenzaban a delizarse por mis mejillas. Me puse de rodillas a su lado y comencé a moverlo _-¡Dipper! ¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor! ¡Dipper!-_ un charco de sangre se expandía debajo del cuerpo de mi hermano, la sangre mancho mis rodillas y piernas.

Finalmente deje de moverlo y lo abrazó, mis lágrimas comenzaron a mojar su playera _-Por favor...no me dejes...Por favor-_ dije con la voz débil entre sollozos _-¡DIPPER!-_ volví a gritar, mi familia se acerco corriendo, la gente nos rodeaba.

*Al día siguiente*

Era un día nublado y frió, la tristeza se sentía en el aire, estábamos afuera de la cabaña junto con barias personas de Gravity Falls, todos vestíamos de negro, incluso yo que siempre visto de colores brillante, ahora llevo una falda gris y un swueter negro. Entre todas las personas pude ver a Mcgucket, Linda Susan, Lee, Thompson, Tambry, Nate, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica y varias personas más del pueblo. Encabezando el grupo de personas estábamos Wendy que estaba llorando, Soos y Melody que se abrazaban mientras lloraban, los tíos Stan y Ford que a pesar de tener una mirada seria lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mi madre que tenia la cara escondida en el pecho de mi padre que estaba llorando y por ultimo yo, que tenia la mirada perdida, en todo el funeral no solté una solo lágrima, solo permanecía viendo al vació.

*Horas más tarde*

El funeral acabo y todos se habían ido, solo quedábamos mis tíos, mis padres y yo, seguíamos parados frente a ese ataúd negro, el interior es de terciopelo azul marino, y acostado sobre el estaba Dipper, vestía un traje negro, una camisa azul cielo y una corbata de moño negra. Logre convencer a mis padres que dentro del ataúd dejaramos la gorra de un pino de Dipper, en cierta forma sentía que esa gorra era su símbolo.

Finalmente comencé a llorar, caí de rodillas mientras sentía las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas _-¿Por qué!-_ dije en voz alta _-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Después de todo lo que pasamos este verano! ¡Después de esas promesas de crecer juntos! ¡Después de que rechazaras tu sueño de estudiar con Ford para que siguiéramos juntos! !¿Por qué después de todo eso me dejas?! ¡Solo quiero que estés junto a mí! ¡Daría cualquier cosa para recuperarte!-._

Escuche como mi familia se dirigía hacía mi, en ese momento una risa inundo todo el lugar mientras que todo a nuestro alrededor se volvía gris, eso solo significa que estaba aquí a quien menos necesitaba ver en ese momento, Bill Cipher _-Bien, Bien, Bien, ¿Alguien necesita ayuda?-_ dijo Bill mientras apareció en un destello de luz amarilla _-¡Largo de aquí Cipher!-_ grito el tío Ford, mire a mi familia y vi a mis padres que estaban en estado shok mientras veían al demonio.

 _-Tranquilízate Seis Dedos, no vine a verte a ti, vine a ver a ella-_ dijo señalandome _-¡¿Qué quieres con ella?!-_ grito el tío Stan _-Solo vine a ofrecer un trato, dime Estrella Fugaz ¿Quieres traer de vuelta a tu hermano?-_ dijo Cipher _-¡No lo escuches Mabel!- dijo Ford -¿Qué quieres para revivir a Dipper?-_ pregunte en voz baja, el demonio soltó una carcajada y hablo _-Solo quiero tu alma, me quedo con tu alma y revivo a tu hermano, y dime ¿trato?-_ extendió su mano que se cubrió en llamas azules.

Se que Bill no es de confianza y que no debo hacer tratos con el, pero enserio quiero a Dipper de vuelta, solté un suspiro _-Trato-_ dije mientras acercaba mi mano a la suya, pero en ese momento me interrumpió un grito _-¡Alto!-_ grito detrás de mi una voz muy conocida, aleja mi mano de la del triángulo y gire para ver la fuente de la voz.

Todos nos quedamos sin palabras, ahí estaba Dipper, tenia un playera de manga larga y pantalón blancos, no tenia zapatos, no estaba su gorra, de su espalada salían dos grandes alas azul claro que podrías confundir con blanco, de sus omoplatos salia otro de par de alas, pero estas eran más pequeñas.

Dipper camino hacía nosotros y se quedo a unos pasos de mi _-Aléjate de ellos demonio-_ dijo mientras en su mano apareció una pequeña luz blanca que se convirtió en una elegante espada blanca, estiro su brazo y la punto de su espada se quedo a milímetros de Bil _-Si te vuelves acercar a Mabel o a los Pines juro que te mato-_ dijo mi hermano _-Ten cuidado ángel de la guarda, puede ser que allás rota la cadena de desgracias, pero aun puede perder su alma con un demonio, tan solo hace unos segundos estuvo a punte de darme su alma-_ dijo el demonio, lo ultimo en un tono burlón _-No lo permitiere jamas, ahora lárgate-_ dijo el ángel. Bill se fue sin decir más.

Todo recupero su color y Dipper hizo desaparecer su espada, mire unos cuantos segundos más a mi hermano que tenia una mirada seria, hasta que finalmente me dio una dulce sonrisa, me pare y lo abrace mientras lágrimas salían de mis ojos, Dipper correspondió el abrazo, mientras que con una mano acariciaba mi cabeza.

Despues de varios segundos nos separamos y ambos nos miramos sonrientes, miramos a los demás que estaban sorprendidos y no se creían lo que estaba pasando. Dipper soltó una pequeña risa y dijo _-Supungo que tienen muchas preguntas-_ todos se quedaron quietos hasta que Ford asintió con la cabeza.

 _-Yo soy un ángel guardián, el ángel guardián de Mabel para ser más específicos, solo las almas que han tenido unas vidas muy crueles o trágicas en sus reencarnaciones reciben un ángel guardián. Las reencarnaciones del alma de Mabel han tenido vidas muy trágicas, así que fui asignado a ella para salvarla. Para salvar un alma que tiene una cadena de tragedias en sus reencarnaciones hay que romper esa secuencia, es decir, hay que salvarla por lo menos una vez, intente muchas veces salvarla pero nunca lo logre, obtuve la idea de que talvez si vivía mi vida con Mabel podría salvarla, así que con ayuda de mis superiores logre nacer como su gemelo, el problema fue que al convertirme en humano perdí todos mis recuerdes de haber sido un ángel, pero aun así seguía queriendo protejerla, como al final morí y logre salvar a Mabel se rompió la cadena de tragedias y volví a ser un ángel-_ dijo.

Todos estábamos en silencio, era mucho para procesar, sentía como Dipper me volvía a abrazar _-Tengo que irme-_ dijo _-¿Por qué?-_ pregunte mientras las lágrimas volvían _-Porque los ángeles no podemos estar mucho tiempo en el mundo humano, pero recuerda, siempre te voy a cuidar-_ dijo, una luz blanca lo rodeo y desapareció.

*6 años despues*

Es un día nublado, siento suaves corrientes de aire pasar por mis brazos, tengo un ramo de flores de varios colores y tipos en las manos, frente a mi hay una tumba. La tumba es de forma cuadrada, de color negro, tiene grabado el color blanco:

"Alex "Dipper" Pines

(200/-20/)

Amado hijo, hermano y amigo"

Abajo de las palabras hay un grabado de la osa mayor y abajo de ese el de un pino. La parte donde viene el año esta ahora borrosa, pero no importa, los que lo conocimos sabemos bien cuando nació y murió.

Siento como las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por mis mejillas, me agacho y dejo el ramo de flores frente a la tumba. Las lagrimas comienzan a nublar mi visión, agacho mi cabeza y siento como las gotas que salen de mis ojos son cada vez más continuas.

Entonces, siento como alguin me abraza por la espalda, no puedo verlo pero alcanzo a percibir que irradia una no muy brillante luz azul claro. Me doy la vuelta y correspondo el abrazo, cuando alzo la mirada para ver quien me esta abrazando veo a mi hermano, aparenta tener mi misma edad, ahora es unos centrimetros más alto que yo. Lo abrazo más fuerte y digo _-Te extrañe mucho-_ el comienza a acariciar mi cabeza y habla _-Recuerda que siempre estare serca de tí, despues de todo, siempre te voy a cuidar-._

Fin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Se que muchos utilizan el nombre de "Alex" para Dipper, pero no soy buena para los nombres.**

 **Eso es todo y adios.**


End file.
